


Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy

by GublerRussia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Glenn and Abraham are still alive, Humor, Well more like hints at regan, backstory isn't very detailed man, it's just a cute funny fic, negan being a little shit, regan - Freeform, sorry Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GublerRussia/pseuds/GublerRussia
Summary: The group is celebrating Daryl's birthday and end up playing a little game of truth or dare. Of course Negan has to take the golden opportunity presented to him to embarrass the hell out of Rick.Based on this text post on tumblr: https://rickneganmorganlincoln.tumblr.com/post/158260605050/a-game-of-truth-or-dare-with-twd-charactersI couldn't help it, the image of Negan doing this is just so damn funny to me. If I could draw I would make a comic of it but alas my artistic ability is in writing. So I wrote a thing. If you're looking for a quick laugh you've come to the right fic.





	

It had been a long time since the battle with the saviors, even longer still since they had all met Negan for the first time. Rick didn't like to think about it all that much. He'd taken to living in the moment and not dwelling on the past. If there was one thing he'd learned in this new world order it was that things changed. Take Gabriel for instance. When he'd first met him he would never had thought he would be any more than a coward. He certainly didn't think he'd end up friends with the man.

Negan had been an enemy, a big one. They'd gone to war with him for God's sake and now here he was, two years later, living with them in Alexandria. Well, not all the time. He had a house in Alexandria which he referred to as his 'vacation home'. The saviors were still a thing, but their community had changed drastically and Negan now co-ruled with Simon. A lot had happened, and a lot was different. Negan was different.

Hell, Daryl was okay with the man. In fact Rick would go as far as to say they were best friends. He was nearly as close to Negan now as he was to Rick himself. But Negan was still Negan. His abrasive personality hadn't gone anywhere and honestly he drove Rick nuts.

Negan was constantly, constantly flirting with him. To be fair Negan flirted with everyone, even Father Gabriel and Tara weren't safe from the man. The only ones who didn't have to deal with his flirting were the kids. But Rick swore the man was worse around him, and he liked to tease him constantly too. Much like the past, Rick tried not to dwell on it too much. Of course this just resulted in him being aggravated whenever Negan was around but he really was in no mood to reflect on his feelings about Negan. At least not yet, confusion and not knowing might be good in this case.

"Truth or dare!" Michonne announced, well on her way to drunk. 

They were celebrating Daryl's birthday, something Rick never thought they'd get to do. The man hated attention but Negan had got him to open up a lot more. One of those pesky things that Rick really liked about Negan. Turned out he was really good for Daryl, Carl and Judith too. Turned out he was good for everyone most important to Rick. He took another swig of his beer.

"Let's do it!" Carl enthused. Rick smiled, he looked like he was having fun.

"Everyone sit." Michonne ordered as she turned the music on the CD player down a little so they could all hear.

Rick got up and pushed the coffee table more to the left of the couch so people had room on the floor to sit. Rick was one of the lucky ones who got to sit on the couch, seeing as it was his house. He offered Daryl the cushion beside him but the man shook his head and plopped down on the open windowsill muttering something about it being too hot. Rick knew that was shit but he didn't call the man out on it. He was clearly uncomfortable being the center of attention still, Rick was just glad he was letting them throw a party for him. He'd let him get away with being a wall flower all he wanted, he probably just felt more comfortable with open air behind him.

Michonne ended up taking the spot next to him on the couch. It was a large group of people and there wasn't much room despite Rick having moved the table between the couch and front door. Aaron and Carl ended up sitting half pressed up against the table's legs but they didn't seem to mind. Negan would probably end up sitting on the table itself, knowing him. He was driving down from his encampment for the party so they were expecting him to be late. No one doubted he'd show up though, the party had been his idea after all.

"So who are we starting with?" Michonne asked, cackling and rubbing her hands together like a witch.

Rick just smiled to himself. Everyone was having a good time, even Judith. She was sitting on the floor between the right of the couch and the CD player playing with some barbies and laughing at her own antics. Jesus gave the girl a smile and waved his fingers at her. Rick sunk back into the couch and zoned out a bit, not really paying attention to the game. He felt content and just wanted to relax for a bit, it was rare to be so comfortable.

"Rick's turn." Glenn said.

He'd just been dared to dance like a chicken, which was enough to make Rick want to pick truth. The word was on his tongue when he noticed Negan outside on the porch through the window. The front door was slightly ajar so Rick knew the man could hear what was going on, the huge grin on his face proved it. Well now he couldn't pick truth either, no way Negan wouldn't butt in and ask something embarrassing.

"Dad get's dare!" Carl shouted, clearly getting swept up in the party atmosphere.

"Oh, I really don't want to play..." Rick said, glancing nervously over at Negan who's grin had only grown wider at this.

"I got one!" Daryl said, probably at least a little drunk judging by the pink in his cheeks. "Whoever chooses the next song gets to do to Rick whatever the main theme of the lyrics are."

Rick had to give it to him, that was a pretty creative dare. Not to mention it would solve the problem of the CD in the player ending, someone had to get up and put a new disc in anyway. Michonne gave Rick an evil grin and stood up, trying to make her way through the tangle of legs on the floor to the CD player.

Everyone jumped as Negan literally kicked in the door and came racing into the living room. He elbowed Carl in the face who let out an indignant cry and stepped on Aaron's fingers as he flipped over the goddamn table in his rush to get there before Michonne. Not that it mattered, she stopped and turned around when she heard the sound of the table crashing into the wall and Rosita's cry as it nearly toppled her over.

Michonne no longer going after the CD player didn't stop Negan's frenzy however. In the few seconds Negan had been there he seemed to have calculated in his head that the fastest way to get there would be to run across the couch rather than plowing through all the people on the floor. There were people between him and the couch though so he turned, pushed Daryl out the window, and climbed up onto the windowsill where he'd just been sitting. He then leapt through the air over Glenn and Maggie's head to land on the cushion beside Rick where Michonne had been sitting.

"What the fuck?!" Daryl shouted as he fell ass first into a bush.

The sound of snapping twigs and muttered swears were drifting into the room through the window but Negan was too busy running across the cushions and hopping up onto the arm of the couch to respond. Once on the couch arm Negan jumped and somersaulted through the air and over Judith's head landing directly in front of the CD player. Everyone looked on in disbelief as he snatched a CD from the shelf and put it into the player, tossing the CD that had been in the player over his shoulder carelessly. The flat surface of it smacked Eugene in the face with a soft 'thwok' and landed in his lap. He just looked down at with a blank expression.

There was a brief moment of silence as Negan hit the fast forward button, clearly having a specific part of the song in mind. Then he was hitting play and turning the volume on full blast. The whole thing had gone down in under thirty seconds and Rick was so shocked by the whole thing that he almost didn't register what song was playing. Almost.

"Save a horse ride a cowboy!" The song blared.

Negan gave Rick one of the most wicked smiles he'd ever seen on the man, and that was saying something, and then he winked. He fucking winked at him.

The room erupted into laughter. Even Daryl was laughing, twigs and leaves sticking out of his hair.

Rick just stared at Negan hating how warm his face felt. He hoped he wasn't blushing. He probably was judging by the way Negan was wiggling his eyebrows at him. Rick quickly downed the rest of his drink and smiled as a thought came to him. If Negan was going to keep on insisting on doing shit like this to him then he was gonna fight back dammit. Two could play this game.

"You saying you wanna ride me Negan?" Rick asked, keeping his face and tone as serious as possible. He even threw a little smirk at the end.

"Oh my god!" Carl groaned, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him. He just lightly smacked it out of the air as Carl continued to voice his horror. "Why?"

"He's the one who played the damn song!" Rick defended.

Negan sucked his teeth and did that little lean back hip thrust thing he did when he was impressed. "Damn Grimes, good comeback. Was not expecting that out of you."

"I can give you just as much shit as you give me." Rick responded with a shrug, trying to look nonchalant.

"Took you long enough to do it." Negan replied, turning the music back down. "Didn't think that whole riding thing through though did I? The cowboy thing is spot on but I think we all know who would be riding who here."

"Why?!" Carl shouted again, slamming his hands over his ears. This sent the group into another wave of laughter.

Rick had just enough alcohol in his system to respond by flipping the man off. That only pleased him of course, making him chuckle low in his throat. He flopped down on the couch beside Rick and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Soooo... truth or dare huh? Who's next?"

"You pushed me out the window to do that." Daryl said, finally climbing back into the room.

The laughter had been dying down only to be picked back up again by Daryl's comment, which he had managed to say with a completely straight face. Negan just gave Daryl his signature shit eating grin and finger gunned at him. "That's how I do it baby." He replied.

"For fucks sake." Rick muttered, taking Aaron's drink from his hand and throwing it back. At this point the other's were never going to stop laughing, hell he could hear snorting. A few were crying and some were just gasping for air.

Rick found himself smiling into his cup despite it all.


End file.
